


A black spot

by maro731



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maro731/pseuds/maro731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka is working late, and Kakashi drops by unexpectedly.</p>
<p>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A black spot

The stiffness in his shoulders and heaviness of his eyelids told him that it was far past his usual bedtime. Yet here he was, yet again, sitting in the Hokage’s chair, at the Hokage’s desk, sorting out the ridiculous mounds of papers that needed the Hokage’s approval stamp.  


Iruka had the highest security clearance and Tsunade trusted him with the papers even more than she trusted Shizune with them. Iruka’s memory and understanding of the village, taught to him by the Sandaime over years of regular shougi matches and tea breaks, meant that he could be blatantly exploited by Tsunade to do much of her work while she passed out happily over sake.  


Iruka knew he didn’t have a choice but to do everything she fobbed off on him; Tsunade was far stronger than him (obviously), she was his Hokage (obviously), and she would never get this all done anyway (obviously).  


This knowledge still didn’t make him any happier or comforted. He was so _tired_ and so _bored_ ; he wished he could steal the bottle of sake that he knew Tsunade kept at the back of the second drawer. But he still had the respect that he always had for the Sandaime, who taught him to look over even the simplest mission reports quickly but carefully, as they all provided an image of the residents of Konoha and the state of the Land of Fire.  


Iruka stamped approval for the request for funding of the renovation and upkeep of the training fields 1 to 9. The amount of funding requested was similar to the amount that had been needed for the last five years, and Iruka probably was the only one who knew this from the top of his head. Thank kami that was the last one for the day.  


Content, Iruka spun in the Hokage’s comfy chair to look out the window, when his foot knocked the Hokage’s hat off a pile of documents that was on the floor, which he recognised as ones that also needed to be stamped by tomorrow morning.  


This was too much shit. But what was more depressing was that he didn’t even have anyone waiting for him at home; a small apartment which was cleaned to the level of OCD-ness; and he didn’t anything to do tomorrow morning, as it was a Sunday. He could pretend he didn’t see this last pile and go home to bed, he supposed, but then he would just have way more piles to deal with on Monday.  


With a sigh, Iruka picked up the last pile and put it on the left side of the desk. He then picked up the Hokage hat to put it on the coat-hanger by the door, when the feeling of silliness hit him. The juvenile, slight madness that comes from a lack of sleep. Giving a quick glance around the room, even though he was sure there was nobody left in the Hokage tower at this time, Iruka put the Hokage hat on his head with a grin.  


What was a Hokage hat without the white kage cloak? He would just look stupid wearing only the hat, he decided, his sleep-deprived mental state urging him on. Tsunade never wore the white cloak with the red robe inside. Perhaps the red robe suffocated her large chest. In any case, Iruka was not one to half-ass anything, so with slightly suppressed glee, he took off his chuunin vest and donned the red robe and white cloak.  


Ahh, sitting back down at the desk, he felt a subtle sense of power, stamping the last pile of documents. The rational part of his mind knew he was being ridiculous, but _who cares_ , nobody could see him right now anyway, and he was having a fun, and also a little sentimental time, remembering that this was the same hat and cloak that the Sandaime used to wear.  


Hmm yes this document is in order, I give you my Stamp of Approval, thought Iruka in his head, using a dignified mental voice-  


_Bamph_  


“Hokage-sama, Jounin Hatake Kakashi reporting, ninja registration number….”  


Kakashi’s voice teetered off into silence as he registered who was sitting at the desk.  


Iruka did not blush; in fact he blanched white under the Hokage hat.  


His sleep-deprived mind was now utterly awake, alas, providing him with all the excruciatingly embarrassing things that was going to happen and all the shit he was going to take from all the ninjas in the village for the rest of his goddamn life.  


Kakashi’s visible face started to go red -his eye crinkled up into such a disgustingly gleeful arc- and then he was roaring his laughter, doubling over as he clutched his stomach in painful-to-watch hilarity.  


Iruka flailed desperately and unsuccessfully to extricate himself from the Hokage robes or strangle himself to death, he honestly did not care right now which, when Kakashi stopped laughing suddenly.  


Kakashi’s gleeful face had turned to a stone mask of horror and his chakra gave off such a fearful spike, his body frozen where it stood, and Iruka was extremely alarmed, even more alarmed than the thought of having to live through the embarrassment when everyone found out about his little dress-up act.  


“Kakashi-san!! What happened, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” said Iruka urgently, rushing over to him.  


What if Kakashi was just about to report something vitally important but got assassinated with a senbon before he could report it, and Iruka was to blame because he had distracted him? What if Kakashi was actually really hurt and had multiple organ failure and his laughter had killed him? What if-  


“Over there,” whispered Kakashi tersely.  


Iruka spun around.  


“Kakashi-san, what-”  


“Don’t move, Iruka-sensei! Can’t you see it,” hissed Kakashi urgently.  


Iruka froze at Kakashi’s words and looked at the windows behind the Hokage’s desk where Kakashi’s gaze was riveted.  


They stood there, frozen in silence for what seemed like an hour.  


“Kakashi-san, I don’t see-“  


Then Iruka saw a black spot under the window move. It was a black spot the width and length of his thumb, and when he focused on it he could see two rather long tendrils moving around on one end of the spot.  


“Kakashi-san…. That’s a cockroach.”  


“ _Shhh_ Iruka-sensei,” was all Kakashi could say.  


Iruka turned to look at him, vein starting to pop out of his temple as he got angry thinking Kakashi was making fun of him; but what he saw was a clammy white, very sweaty and trembling jounin.  


He recognized the signs of genuine fear; profuse sweating, inability to move, pupil dilation and flaring, distressed chakra.  


Iruka’s heart stirred a little and gave a hard thump. It was adorable to see the legendary ninja scared of a cockroach.  


“Kakashi-san, it’s okay,” said Iruka in a calm voice, knowing from experience in dealing with scared children that saying any of the typical responses such as, “it’s more scared of you than you are of it,” or “it’s not going to hurt you” wouldn’t help Kakashi much right now.  


“Kakashi-san, I’m going to move over there and take care of that for you, okay? Just stay where you are, don’t worry.”  


Iruka slowly moved over to the window, where the large cockroach was lazily moving its antennae around. Iruka didn’t even need to use chakra to catch the insect, so he grabbed a tissue and was about to catch it when,  


“ _Don’t!_ …Don’t kill it, Iruka-sensei,” hissed Kakashi. “It’s still a living thing, after all.”  


“What! You… nevermind,” Iruka said. “I wasn’t going to kill it, I was just going to catch it and chuck it outside.”  


The nerve, Iruka thought exasperatedly. Can’t do it himself but giving people lessons on life ethics.  


It was ridiculously cute though.  


Iruka grabbed the large cockroach with the tissue, and opened the window and chucked it outside, where it flew away. Neji should reconsider when he thought about flying animals; cockroaches flew much more freely than birds.  


Kakashi slumped into his usual slouch, and shifted his gaze disconcertingly around the room. The skin that Iruka could see on his face was pinkening adorably.  


“Maa… sensei, I…” stuttered Sharingan no Kakashi, Master of a Thousand Jutsu.  


The said Master of a Thousand Jutsu was blushing, not just because of his slowly but surely mounting embarrassment, but because Iruka was looking at him with a warm and accepting brown gaze, and …..he was rocking that Hokage outfit with his tall, lean, sexy frame. Kakashi was extremely tongue-tied for the first time in his life; and was also strangely aroused by the Hokage outfit for the first time in his life.  


Iruka took off the cloak and the robe, and finally the Hokage hat. He walked over to the coat-rack and carefully hung the items on it, then paused next to Kakashi.  


“You know what will happen if you tell anyone, don’t you, Kakashi-san?” whispered Iruka devilishly, with a hint of amusement.  


Before Kakashi could look up and nod, Iruka placed a feathery kiss on Kakashi’s cheek and was gone.  


Kakashi stood there stunned for a few more minutes, heart racing and pupils dilated for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying really hard to write some good old-fashioned Kakairu porn, but then a huge insect that I didn't know was there climbed onto my keyboard and clicked its legs in front of my face.
> 
> How tough am I? I'll have you know I only shat my pants and cried for forty minutes.
> 
> So here is this piece of fluff instead.  
> I am really grateful for everyone who took their time to read this.. thank you, you are awesome.


End file.
